icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IGet Pranky
iGet Pranky '''is the third episode of Season Four, and 73rd overall. The title was confirmed in Dan Schneider´s fun facts about iBeat the Heat. This episode aired on Nick, September 25, 2010 at the 7th 'World wide day of playing'. Plot After they show a prank video on iCarly, Carly admits that she never pranked anyone. Sam and Freddie urge her to do it, but Carly fails when she tries to prank Gibby. Carly asks Spencer for help, but he is afraid because of a past experience: in the ninth grade, he was known as "the king of pranks", but he got carried away and couldn´t stop pranking people. Eventually, he stopped when one of his pranks hurt people (he made garlic powder rain down on his classmates and they had to get their eyes flushed). Carly talks him into helping her pull a prank on Sam and Freddie, but after they succeed, Spencer becomes addicted to pranking again. Carly, Sam and Freddie try to talk sense into him, but it doesn´t work. An attempt to prank him back results only in Gibby breaking his arm. Carly then has the idea to call Spencer´s former classmates that were hurt by his garlic powder prank, and they actually come to remind him of what happened to them. When Carly goes to get her video camera to record the talk, Spencer´s old classmates beat him up instead and Spencer stops pranking. Trivia * One of Carly's outfits show the first jacket she wore on iPilot, although it might only be the same color and style; not the actual one from three years ago. * Miranda Cosgrove tweeted that 'iGet Pranky' is her favorite episode of season 4. * This episode is considered major proof of Spam, at least one-way: Sam admits to having a little crush on Spencer, but avoids repeating it when Carly questions the comment. * The scene of Carly watching TV makes a reference to Miranda Cosgrove's previous show Drake & Josh. The scene playing on the TV is the final scene from the episode "Megan's Revenge". Later, Spencer is seen watching the episode "The Storm" with Crazy Steve yelling, "COME ON DORA, YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE MAP!!!" Both characters are purposely watching characters played by the actor previously, and Carly even comments on how good Megan is at pranking. * Carly eating soup with a fork is a reference to the Drake & Josh episode "Mindy´s Back" when Josh´s rival (and eventually girlfriend) Mindy tricked him into saying he eats soup with a fork. * This is the first time one of Spencer's past experiences in school is shown in a flashback. * Sam shocks Freddie with a pen as she was about to shock him using her electric locker in "iCook", but strangely, Carly doesn´t interfere this time. * The outfit that Spencer is wearing in the final scene is the same one in iGot a Hot Room. * The opening scene of this episode features Sam and Carly holding pickles. In this scene Sam has Carly's middle pickle in her mouth, right when Sam is about to bite the middle pickle they cut to the theme song. But in the theme song, Sam bites the pickle Carly was holding on Carly's left, but on the viewers' right. * This is also the first episode where Spencer is seen to be younger. However, the voice of young Spencer is still Jerry Trainor, as Spencer is narrating his own flashback. * In this episode, it is the first time Gibby's 'father' is mentioned. It seems like Gibby's mother and his father are divorced, because Gibby's mother dated Spencer in an episode of Season 3 (see: iFix A Popstar). * In Carly's bedroom scene at the beginning, you can see that she is looking at Dan Schneider's website "Danwarp.com" on her Pearpad. * This is the first time one of T-Bo's friends (Lucas) makes an appearance on-screen. * This is the first episode to seriously focus on Spencer's past. * The prank Carly did is a refrence to ikiss when Sam put a fish in Freddie's locker. The episode had 5.201 million viewers, down from the 5.91 million for the previous episode, iSam's Mom; but #3 overall on cable for the week.Cable Top 25: ‘Monday Night Football,’ ‘Jersey Shore,’ ‘iCarly,’ ‘SpongeBob,’ ‘Pawn Stars’ Top Week’s Cable Viewing Posted on September 28, 2010 by Robert Seidman Quotes '''Sam: Show em' the prank, Fredwiener! Freddie: Sure thing, Sam...jerk. Sam: And that's why you're behind the camera. Carly: YO, PUCKETT! (throwing a pillow into Sam's face, who's asleep.) Sam: Come on, dude. You're like way too old to have never pulled one prank.' ' Carly: Well, I'm sure it'll happen... When I, you know, meet the right person... Carly: Well, I kinda got him. Sam: You got him dinner.. Spencer: a hat made out of a lot of spoons Look, I made a spoon hat. Carly: Well, that explains why I'm having to eat my soup with a fork... Spencer: Nothing's stupid to a guy in a spoon hat. 14-year-old Spencer: It was just a praaaaank! Carly: Sign it! Spencer: I don't even know what this is! Carly: It's a contract that says, "I, Spencer Shay, hereby promise to never prank anybody again as long as ye shall live.". Spencer: What is "ye"? Carly: "Ye" is you, it sounds official! Sign it. Spencer: What if I don't? Carly: Well then I'd sneak into your room tonight and push a pillow into your face until you stop kicking. Spencer: That's some pretty dark stuff. Sam: Dude, if I didn't have a little crush on you, you'd be falling for my baseball-bat-in-your-face bit! Carly: Little crush? Sam: Did he sign the contract or not!? '''Spencer: '''So, (in a playful voice) you guys want me to sign your contract promising I won't pull pranks anymore... Will that make the little children happy? '''Gibby: '''True chiz! I'm still afraid to pee! Videos Video:ICarly iGetjkfvhiPeek Video:igetprankee*NEW* iCarly Video:ICarly iGet Pranky Sneak Peek Video:(HQ) *NEW* iGet Pranky 2nd Official Promo! Gallery Iget pranky 01HR.jpg iget_pranky_03HR.jpg iget_pranky_05HR.jpg iget_pranky_06HR.jpg iget_pranky_07HR.jpg iget_pranky_08HR.jpg Gibbypic.jpg 66878 452777503.jpg Seddielippucker.jpg Seddiewonder.jpg Seddiehide.jpg Seddiedisgusted.jpg Seddieprank3.jpg Seddieprank4.jpg Seddieprank.jpg Seddieprank2.jpg Seddiescared.jpg Seddiescared2.jpg Seddiereadigp.jpg Seddiereadigp2.jpg Seddietxt.jpg Seddieagreeigp3.jpg Seddieagreeigp2.jpg Seddieagreeigp.jpg Seddiehh.jpg Seddiepurple.jpg 62568 434596155945 313727230945 5755515 937978 n.jpg Seddienumchucks.jpg Seddiestand.jpg Seddiesmoothie.jpg Seddiesmoothie2.jpg 403 Category:Season 4 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia